


【带卡】夏日轶事

by Nizhui_011



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizhui_011/pseuds/Nizhui_011
Summary: 野外play无文笔





	【带卡】夏日轶事

夏日的午后燥热难耐，卡卡西躺在床上准备午睡，眼睛正看着窗外的景色发愣，被框住的山峰上漂浮着白云，蓝色的天清澈明亮，伴随着蝉鸣的合奏渐渐闭合上眼睛，很快便逃离夏日的酷暑进入了梦乡。

突然一阵叫喊声将他吵醒，他朦朦胧胧坐起身来，擦一擦脸上细密的汗珠，仔细整理沉重的脑袋。

“卡卡西，卡卡西。”

宇智波带土的脑袋出现在框住的景色里，他一脸狡黠的笑容，轻轻唤醒了正在午睡的卡卡西。

“去河畔玩吧！”

在这如此炎热的夏天尽管整日待在室内避免与阳光打交道，依然抵挡不了一股股盘旋而来的热浪，不如跨越森林里去到那河畔边乘凉玩水。卡卡西点头同意了，下了床换掉了被汗水浸湿的T恤。

带土驾着一辆摩托车便往绿林深处驶去，卡卡西一如既往的坐在专属后座，抱紧他的腰将脸埋在他脖颈，吹乱的黑发弄的人痒痒，熟悉的热风、汗水味和盐汽水味进入鼻腔，他轻轻闭上眼睛，斑驳的光影落在他眼睫毛上。

“那条河里有鱼，卡卡西你捉过鱼吗？”他在这炎热的天气里反而愈加兴奋。

“没有呢。”

“那我教你怎么抓，对了，今晚我们吃烤鱼吧！”他得意的说着便加大了油门。

摩托车停在了路边，卡卡西和带土走了一条僻静的小路穿进树林，吹来的清风和潺潺水声告诉他们前方便是目的地。掰开了树叶，抬眼一望，一条波光粼粼的小河展现在眼前，而岸边自成树荫，可谓绝好的避暑之地。

两人相视而笑，兴奋的脱下了凉鞋冲进了小河里，脚丫感受着河水的流动一阵清凉。这条河贯穿整片树林，今年夏季阳光正旺雨水渐少，水位也下降了，此时的河已然变成了溪流。

河水清澈见底，卡卡西撑着膝盖仔细观察水中的生物，有鱼类游到他脚边亲吻起来，弄得他痒痒的，而在岸边的石块上还有形如小螃蟹的生物在爬着，动作敏捷迅速，似乎因带土和卡卡西的到来感到害怕。带土抓起那只动物，它几双脚害怕的摇摆前进，两人笑了起来，于是把它放回原处，它很快便消失在缝隙里。

这一切真的太奇妙了，卡卡西心里感叹，自从跟随父亲搬到乡下认识宇智波带土以后，他的生活总是明亮着光芒，带土总是带领他寻找更新鲜的感觉，在带土的陪伴下，卡卡西第一次坐摩托车，第一次参加夏日祭典，第一次谈恋爱，第一次亲吻，第一次到野外探险，他总是将他从繁重枯燥的学习中拖拽出来带来快乐。

“卡卡西，接招吧！”

卡卡西一抬起头已经被水撒了一脸，银白色的头发被打湿，水珠顺着脸颊滴落下来，他心有不甘却也兴奋的捧起河水往带土身上一泼。

“带土，看我的！”

带土闪躲不及时，衬衫和裤子被卡卡西弄湿。两人像是顽皮的孩童在水上你来我往，在炎热的夏日中找到最清凉最快乐的娱乐方式。

最终两人都疲惫的撑起膝盖，胸口起伏，脸上挂着笑容，两人在阳光照耀下透着一层亮光，此时全身上下已经湿透，不得已便褪下了上衣和裤子，只留一条底裤。

带土用一根树枝做成了鱼叉，集中精力，秉着呼吸，瞄准游动的鱼儿，眼准手快，便插起了一条鱼，笑着跟卡卡西炫耀自己的得意功夫，耐心教起卡卡西关于抓鱼的秘诀，卡卡西毕竟算是天才，很快领悟到窍门，紧紧抓起捕到鱼儿的鱼叉，一脸绽放着光芒。两人便在这愉快的氛围中享受点滴时光。

夏日的夜晚总是来得比较慢，夕阳烧红了天空一片，而在远山深处渐入黯淡，天空中爬上了星星点点。两人坐在岸边的石块上，旁边是火堆在烤鱼，很快鱼香味和烟味从森林中心蔓延。

两人疯玩之后心情回到了平静的状态，抬头望着天空，或是静静看着火焰，时而沉默时而闲聊，渐渐傍晚的风从树林中吹来，在森林中气温降得比较快，卡卡西身上还残留水迹，稍感凉意，他抱起手臂，看了一眼用树枝晾起的衣服。

“冷吗？”带土关切地问道。

卡卡西摇了摇头，放下了手臂，眼睛弯成月牙笑着说不冷。

带土抓起他的手臂往自己身上靠，也离火焰更近一点，他说：“不要勉强，你坐过来一点吧，太阳落山了这里会更冷。“

卡卡西有些害羞的从喉咙里挤出一声嗯字便低头不语了，微微抬眼看到带土发红的耳根笑出了声。

“嗯？你在笑什么？“带土转过头问他。

卡卡西的偷窥暴露后心里慌乱，连忙摇头说：“没有啦，我在想带土看起来那么可靠其实背地里是个挺笨拙可爱的人呢。“

带土被他这么一说，尤其是听到“笨拙可爱“的字眼有些不满，他担心自己在恋人面前使出撩汉的伎俩被看穿，他鼓起脸额头抵在卡卡西额头上，轻声说道：”你是在说我不够野吗？你忘了那一次的事了吗？“

低沉雄厚的嗓音在耳边回荡，撩得心里头痒痒，卡卡西想起那一次在放学后的教室里带土是如何将他按在身下，下面是如何被满足填满的。他突然有些害怕又被引燃欲念般看着带土，光着膀子露出结实的肌肤，面容严肃像是在渴求着什么，顿时脸上生起一阵燥热。

带土看着卡卡西又是一副被撩得如此害羞的模样时，下面已经生硬，他眼神又害怕又饥渴着，嘴角的痣和润着光的唇无一不为他心中念火扇风，他是那么喜欢卡卡西，每次都被他诱惑得失了智，不禁脱口而出：“我就算笨拙可爱，照样能吃掉你。“

“吃掉你“，几个字特别加了重音，说的卡卡西心头一颤，他是也那么喜欢带土，哪怕带土总是会在大庭广众之下跟他勾肩搭背，暗中将一只手放在他的屁股上，一只手拉下他的口罩将他强吻得满脸通红，或者是在下课时背过身在课桌上抚摸他的大腿，看他一脸羞红的写作业，在人群中还抱住他的腰顶着自己硬起的下体，有时按捺不住直接拉起卡卡西在无人的卫生间里为他口交，一切暧昧的刺激感让卡卡西欲罢不能。

带土很快便实施了他的“吃掉你“宣言，他笑着拉下了卡卡西的裤子，将脸埋在白色的秘密丛林中，舌头轻轻舔舐那雄起的龟头处，然后迅速包裹进濡湿温润的口腔里，上下舔起，舌头搅动，取悦着正饥渴的小人。卡卡西被舔的欲乱情迷，脸上红晕不断，轻轻的呜咽回响在寂静的树林中，白皙的大腿敏感得夹住带土的头，但很快被带土掰开按在地上，吃得更加猛烈。

在被带土这般亲昵对待卡卡西很快缴械投降，射进了带土的口腔，带土抬起头嘴角还留下了白浊的液体，他将吻送给了卡卡西，粘稠的液体交缠着两人的唾液不断搅拌流出，滴落在卡卡西白皙的胸膛上，带土将手指放进卡卡西口腔里，白色的液体流了出来，带土看着卡卡西这副模样笑着说：“可爱的人是你啊，卡卡西，我真的忍不住想干你。“

“唔，带土……“卡卡西嘴里还裹着精液，呜咽的喊着带土的名字，他不喜欢精液的味道，连同粘稠的唾液吐出来，滑落到自己胸前的红色花瓣上，痒痒的，渴望着全身被带土弄痛。带土俯下身亲吻卡卡西，爱抚着他的发丝，然后将胸前的精液抹到了卡卡西的后穴里，用手指抽插着。

卡卡西感受到下边异物的进入很是难受，嘴里喘着气，但不拒绝带土的玩弄。精液的润滑作用使下面生起了润滑通道，肠壁内侧溢出了液体，带土的手指加快了速度，卡卡西感受到了刺激抱起带土的脖子，眼睛兴奋的半眯着，看到的满是带土的笑容，他情不自禁发出喘息，喃喃的道着带土的名字。

“带土……嗯唔……“

带土拔出手指，里面沾满了卡卡西的液体，这时他褪下了自己底裤，抚摸着自己硬的发痛的巨物，在洞口摸索着前进。顺着润滑的作用，他用力地顶了进去，抓起卡卡西的小腿掰了开来，感受到卡卡西紧致肉穴的包裹，带土也感受到了无限的快乐。

“唔……卡卡西，你里面夹得我……好爽……“

他一手抚摸着卡卡西的脸庞，一手挑逗他胸前的乳尖，下面快速的抽动着，顶弄到那最深处，卡卡西饥渴的洞穴已经被带土的巨物填满，在不断的撞击中仿佛置身仙境，而乳首被不断调弄让他的喊声连连高潮。

“啊……带土……我还要，更深……“

带土面对卡卡西的乞求心里已经着了熊熊大火，下面硬物暴露青筋，似乎又大了几分，他抽插的速度也更快了，用力的撞着卡卡西，将白花花的皮肤撞得红起，他继续顶着那前列腺最敏感的地方，而卡卡西刚刚经受过一轮高潮很快又再来了一次，白灼的液体射在了带土腹部，他的喘息声不断点燃欲念。

“嗯啊……带土，太大了……不行了……啊！“

带土并没有停下动作，他真的想干翻卡卡西，操哭他，把滚烫的精液全部将他注满，狠狠得将他破坏，让他只能专属于宇智波带土一个人，可是他还不能射出来，他还要继续操卡卡西，他要积攒所有的欲念在最后把所有射进去。

“卡卡西，抱紧我。“

卡卡西伸出无力的双臂抱住了带土，他坐在上面，瘫软着靠在带土身上，带土抓着他白皙的屁股用力的顶弄着，而卡卡西面对带土猛烈的攻势无从招架，呻吟声继续起伏，他抓起带土的脸庞强吻了他的嘴唇，咬着他的嘴唇的同时把舌头送了进去，吸着带土的舌头缠绕交结，唾液滑进了胸膛。

他喜欢带土，愿意把所有都给他，也愿意接受他的一切，他抱起带土的头抚摸着他的黑色发丝，呼吸着带土身上的味道，在带土不断顶弄到他深处时多么想带土将精液全部填满自己，也多么想把它吃得一干二净，他喘息着说着爱语，期待带土的高潮。

“嗯啊……带土，我要你……“

带土紧紧搂着卡卡西的细腰，下面不停的抽动顶撞，卡卡西的热吻和爱语让他有些招架不住了，鼻息里都是卡卡西身上的香味。

“要射了，卡卡西！“

他咬住卡卡西的肩膀，所有的欲念和爱意如火山喷发全数射进了卡卡西的洞内，卡卡西腹部一阵温暖和充盈，在带土停下动作后身体痉挛，两人汗涔涔的躯体松垮下来。

带土抚摸着卡卡西的脸庞，一脸温柔的笑着，在他额头上留下淡淡的一个吻：“感谢招待。“

夕阳的暖光打在卡卡西脸上，照的他非常动人，他也轻轻的在带土嘴角送上一个吻，笑着问他：“好吃吗？“

带土盈盈笑起来，抱起卡卡西将脸埋进他的颈窝，温柔地回答道：“嗯，非常美味。“

完事之后两人吃着一起烤的鱼，享受着美味的晚餐。天色渐晚，等到衣服晾干之后两人才走出了树林，坐上路旁停靠的摩托车，借着天上的月色以及路灯和远处房屋依稀亮起的暖光回了家，带土把卡卡西安全送回家以后，两人便挥手告别，他的影子消失在了摩托灯和尾气里，明天很快就要到来了，但希望夏天还不会那么快就结束。

Fin.


End file.
